


Кроме одиночества

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Devil May Cry 4, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Говорят, всё проходит.





	Кроме одиночества

**Author's Note:**

> Флёр — Я пепел

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Неро лениво следил за тем, как Данте разбирал и чистил пистолеты. На обожженную солнцем землю медленно опускался ранний вечер, прохладный ветер игрался с листьями и ерошил чуть отросшие за лето волосы Неро, и всё было почти идеально — кроме самого Данте. Неестественно ровная спина выдавала его напряжение, а пальцы так сильно сжимали детали, что вот-вот могли их сломать. К счастью, закаленные бесчисленными битвами Эбони и Айвори даже не думали выходить из строя из-за небольшого стресс-теста, и Данте продолжал тянуть время.

Впрочем, Неро не торопил его. Он и сам не понимал, как сейчас относиться к Данте. К тому самому Данте, который несколько раз спасал его жизнь, многому его научил для борьбы с демонами... и так долго лгал. Или, может, безвольно молчал, не желая нарушать сложившиеся между ними отношения.

То, что они родственники, не стало для Неро шоком. Он давно подозревал это, беспокоясь лишь о реакции Данте, к которому однажды придет с неудобным вопросом. Удивило другое: Данте знал, _знал_ обо всём и всё же не оттолкнул Неро, когда их связь пересекла некую черту. Это было странно, заставляло беспокоиться и без малейшего желания ждать момента, когда тайное наконец станет явным.

И теперь Данте упорно делал вид, что слишком занят своими пистолетами, и Неро чувствовал себя как перед казнью. Что он скажет, что он сделает? Будет ли кричать или, может, попросит прощения? И как, черт возьми, им быть дальше?

— Дерьмо, — выдохнул сквозь зубы Данте и отложил в сторону полуразобранные пистолеты. Неро мог поклясться, что его рука случайно дрогнула. — Не думал, что всё дойдет до такого.

— _Такого?_ — с оттенком горечи переспросил Неро. — Только не говори, что всё это было ошибкой.

— Нет! — поспешность, с которой ответил Данте, доказывала его искренность, и Неро стало немного легче. — Нет, это не было ошибкой. Я люблю тебя, действительно люблю, но сама мысль об этом, об этих проклятых чувствах делает мне больно.

— Потому что мы родственники, верно?

Данте кивнул и устало опустился в соседнее кресло.

— Верно. Но в то же время я думаю о том, что, не будь мы родственниками, нашей связи никогда бы не было. И тебя тоже, возможно, не было бы. — Болтовня считалась сильной стороной Данте только до тех пор, пока в диалоге не приходилось затрагивать серьезные темы. Сейчас он, напротив, напоминал тень от тени себя, не больше, разве что не заикался, не мямлил и не пытался сбежать, мужественно принимая грудью удар судьбы. — Я не могу тебе ничего обещать и клятв верности давать не стал бы, но если ты решишь остаться... или решишь уйти — я приму любой твой выбор.

Неро прикрыл глаза, вновь и вновь размышляя об услышанном, но легче ему не становилось. Камень на груди становился всё больше, и дышать получалось едва-едва — так, чтобы не задохнуться окончательно от чувств и потрясений. Данте... любит его. Данте готов принять любое его решение, даже готов отказаться от любых притязаний на то, что некоторые бы сочли по праву ему принадлежащим. Неро не знал, о чём думать, за что хвататься первым делом, а потому просто-напросто выбросил из головы все мысли и вздохнул.

— Хотел бы я сказать, что ненавижу тебя, — невнятно произнес Неро, пальцами путаясь в волосах и дергая себя за всё еще короткие для таких упражнений пряди, и спустя пару секунд наконец поднял на Данте глаза, — но не могу. Не могу. Я люблю тебя, даже если ты такой тупица.

_Люблю._

Вот так, достаточно одного слова. 

Данте улыбнулся и медленно протянул к Неро руку.


End file.
